Hot Steam
by 22nd hero
Summary: Akihiko follows Misaki into the shower for some fun rated M for a reason. Later chapters to include fun time in various places
1. Hot Steam

Sorry Honestly there is a teacher right next to me and I'm working in a group of three and I don't think it would be so good if they see this so enjoy as much as you can. Critique welcome~

"Usagi- san, remember Brother is coming over today." Misaki walked about the kitchen, placing food in their appropriate location. Akihiko smiled from the couch, taking a drink of the coffee.

"Do you know when?" He stood up, laying his papers on the table.

"He should be here before dinner-" Misaki's body jolted when arms wrapped around him. His eye twitched out of irritation. "Usagi-san, what are you doing?" He felt his temple pulsate as he tried to deal with the man.

"Hugging my misaki." He gave a low groan, nudging his nose into the boy's hair. Misaki's face drew a blush.

"S-stop," Misaki's voice quivered as Akihiko ran his hands along his skin. His fingers roamed underneath the boy's shirt. Misaki moved, pushing against his chest. "Idiot," Misaki pushed hard, applying enough force to knock himself to the floor. " Brother will be here soon." He stood up, dusting off his pants, "I need to take a shower." He glared at the rabbit, "you can _wait_ out here for them." With that he walked upstairs.

Akihiko sighed when he heard the door shut, inhaling a puff from the cigarette between his fingers. A smile formed on his lips as an idea rose to mind. The door buzzer went off, he walked over letting his friend in.

"Takahiro, long time no see." his eyes closed with his smile. He nodded towards Manami, who had her arm clasped over her husbands.

"Usagi-san we saw each other just last week." Takahiro smiled, glancing around, "where is Misaki?"

"He's out for the moment, feel free to make yourself at home…" his voice paused as a smirk formed, " I have a shower to take." He quickly walked up the steps leaving the two in the living room. His steps large as he easily opened the door to the restroom. taking his clothes off, leaving only his boxers.

Misaki's eyes opened wide when the shower curtain was pulled back. It took but a second for the man to wrap his arms around him, even less for him to find his lips. Misaki gave a small yelp when Akihiko's fingers traced along his back, easily slipping in. He shifted his hands slowly moving back and forth. Akihiko hummed, moving his body to slide against Misaki's. "You idiot," Misaki let his head back when Akihiko pushed his fingers just far enough. Gasping for a breath of air, Misaki moved his body closer to the man, pleading for a bit more. A moments pass Akihiko removed his fingers, enjoying the reaction of Misaki moving his back end in complaint. "Usagi…" he puffed out, his face flushed from the steam and Akihiko's movements. Akihiko grabbed his own length, taking his time to slowly enter the boy. it slipped in past the tight ring of muscle, Misaki bit his lip. Ensuring that nothing escaped his lips, it didn't stay like that for long before Akihiko shoved in, guaranteeing he was completely within youth. He started to move from there, quickening his pace. The splashing of the water against their skin added thrill to the moment, completely drowning out any sounds from between them. "U-Usagi slow down." Misaki gasped, Akihiko quickened his pace. His hand slipped on the wall, the water splashed against his back. He clenched his eyes when Akihiko pushed him against the wall. Misaki spat. Akihiko smirked bringing his lips to Misaki's earlobe, biting it.

He whispered, tracing his hands along Misaki's hips. "You're enjoying yourself too much."

"As if..." he gasped, the water stuck his hair to his face. Misaki's body quivered as he clenched his cheeks. Akihiko groaned at the friction.

"Misaki..." He spoke quietly, wrapping his fingers around Misaki's length. Misaki's nails raked against whatever he could grasp. Reality had slapped them in the face, there was a knock at the door.

"Usagi-san, are you almost done?" Takahiro's voice was heard from behind the door. Misaki moved away, but Akihiko held him close. The door opened, "sorry Usagi, for such a big apartment it is inconvenient you have one restroom." Takahiro spoke loudly due to the water still running, it continued to patter against the tiles. it was loud enough to drown out most noises. Akihiko chuckled in response, he kept his arms over Misaki, keeping him quiet. He leaned Misaki to the wall, putting a finger to his lips telling him to keep silent. Akihiko placed his hands at Misaki's hips, thrusting out and pulling him in. Takahiro spoke but his words were not heard. Misaki's mouth gaped, biting his tongue to hold in his cries. Akihiko didn't lighten up, he continued to pound into Misaki with all the force he could. Finally letting the boy relax when the door opened and closed once more. Misaki had tears in his eyes, though he did not cry. At the moment of Break the boy released, the seed spurting onto the shower floor. Akihiko removed himself from within the boy before he let himself go. The water washing away the remnants of their time together. They turned the shower head off, Misaki clenching his hands to Akihiko's arm. Akihiko pushed a kiss to the boy, starting from the temple making his way down to the lips.

"Misaki," the name danced on his tongue. He had a smile plastered to his face, "I love you." The boy buried his face into Akihiko's broad shoulders. The steam casually cleared, leaving the two within eachothers embrace.

Thanks for sticking around if you have, review follow etc. please I would like to know how i did. once again thank you and offer any ideas you may have


	2. Wet Dishes

My sincerest apologies to anyone who actually reads this, I promise to get the new story I have written out within the week. I even drew the cover for it, so it should be fine… I hope. Though as always I appreciate the criticism so please tell me how horrible I'm doing if that is what you think. Yell at me for any reason you deem necessary. I have a new story coming out, even drew the cover for it. Thank you ili777 for your advice.

I own no rights towards the show or characters

* * *

-Wet Dishes-

Misaki puffed out his cheeks, staring daggers at Akihiko. He sat down directly adjacent to his brother, before standing to start the dinner preparations. "Would you like me to help?" Manami stood near the counter, moving food Misaki had set down so it was organized.

Misaki shook his head, "It's fine." He dropped sliced carrots and cabbage into a colander, allowing water to wash over them. She took her seat eat Takahiro, resting against him. He was skimming over Akihiko's latest release.

"This is amazing Usagi," Takahiro clapped his hands together. Akihiko smiled setting his newer Manuscript to the side. He stood walking to the kitchen Area. Placing his coffee mug into the sink. His eyes gazed to his friend who still happily stared into the book. Manami yawned, the baby in her stomach tiring her out completely. Akihiko smirked taking the chance, he pressed his hand to Misaki's back end. Misaki jumped, turning his head to yell at the rabbit. He quickly stopped himself when he glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

A quiet gasp escaped Misaki's lips when he felt a finger graze against his thigh. The boy pushed against Akihiko, moving to tend to the scallops that were cooking on the stove. Akihiko looked back to Takahiro, the dense man was still paying no mind to his surroundings. The man pulled Misaki close, his lips nibbled against the boy's skin. He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling for Misaki to keep quiet. Akihiko continued to run his fingers over the cloth of Misaki's pants. Takahiro's ears perked at the sound of the zipper. The two froze behind the counter for a moment, holding their breath. Takahiro quickly glanced up ahead of him before turning to the book, smiling as his wife snorted quietly. Akihiko let out a small sigh of relief, pulling down Misaki's pants with the tips of his fingers. Misaki's hand gripped the counter in front of him.

"Usagi.." he whispered, directing a glare towards the man. His hand pushing him away. Akihiko rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Calm down," he quickly muttered before gently nibbling on his neck. They slid down, Misaki sat on the hardwood floor. Akihiko working the pants off of him, hands rubbed over Misaki's crotch, caressing the growing hardness over the cloth. His lips curved as he looked at Misaki, rubbing their noses together. Misaki seemed to become more flustered as the seconds grew, his arms flailing desperately to get Akihiko to stop. His heart caught in his throat when their lips touched, Misaki's grip on Akihiko's shirt loosening.

The man smirked, the teen finally complying as he ran his hands across the sensitive skin. The sound of the pot bubbling over made Misaki stand, he quickly tended to it turning down the flame. A pink blush bit his cheeks when he looked down, his pants worked off by Akihiko who rested on his knees. With a smirk rising to his lips as he pulled down the boy's undergarments. His lips parted as he tried to speak, hoping to come up with something to get the man to stop. Misaki's hands clenched the countertop when he felt a familiar warmth over his length. Akihiko worked his mouth along the shaft. His lips resting to press a kiss along Misaki's thigh.

His movements made Misaki flinch, his hands struggling to keep the pot he held still. His eyes moved to look at his brother, who looked back and smiled. Takahiro's eyes failing to spot the silver hairs that barely shown over the counter. Misaki mustered up smile, a small gasp escaping his lips as Akihiko's mouth came around his member. Slowly but harshly Akihiko sucked, few noises could be heard over the stove as fire spat out to heat the pot. Misaki's knees quivered beneath him, he bit his lip. The sensation flushed through him as he came, Akihiko drinking it with a smirk. Standing he pressed a swift kiss to Misaki's lips, leaving the boy to recompose himself as he returned to take a seat across from Takahiro.

* * *

Okay I know Takahiro isn't that dense.. or maybe he is. the world may never know.

-22


End file.
